Flight of Angels
by piermagami
Summary: Jim and his employer travel to a distant universe to help stop a war, but all is not as it seems, and Jim's limits will be tested. (No Jim pairing, I think...)
1. Chapter I When the Heavens Scream

Chapter I, When Heavens Scream  
  
"Ever heard of the rumor that when the heavens scream, an angel dies?"  
  
Not this old tale again. Jim sighed, and looked over at his friend John. This was the second billion time he had heard of the legend of Raazar Han, of the Battle with the Dark Tyrant Ezrac, and of the legendary king, Zakaris. Jim could remember he had loved that old story, one that was told over and over at the Academy, but after 230 times. you tend to get sick of it.  
  
"Yes, John." Jim said, pouring old John another glass of ale. "About twelve billion times." "It's a bunch of dogma it is!" Someone from one of the far-off tables screeched. Jim rolled his eyes. What would you expect from an inter- galactic pub like the Dead Victoria? Taking a sip of his own ale, Jim sat down to study the coordinates again. Everything needed to be perfect for their departure.  
  
"How long 'till we leave?" Jim asked his companion,  
  
The Dead Victoria was not the cleanest and sanitary pub in all of Lagoon Nebula. It smelled of meals that had not agreed with their owners, and other unpleasant smells not meant for the human nose. The lighting was so dim that Jim and John could barely see each other, much less their drinks. There were so many crashes and fights inside, no one even bothered to pick up the dead, the drunk, and the mutilated, corpses lined the floor, and the boards below were stained crimson red. But still many creatures came to this forsaken and disgusting pigsty, just because of the Bloody Rums they sold, the only place this side of the universe.  
  
Suddenly, an all-around bar-fight began, and John dragged a reluctant Jim out of the Dead Victoria, and into the sun, as crashing, yells, and the clanging of weapons was heard from inside..  
  
John Akis was a tall, handsome man of around his early thirties, with shaggy hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a smooth voice that could charm many people who would wish him ill-will. Jim had met this scally-wag on a fishing-boat south of Cresentia where John pulled him out of a tight fix. John was a master spacer, and could do almost everything. He almost reminded Jim of.  
  
"Twenty BILLION souls in this universe." a voice said, behind them. "And none of them are like yours, Cawdor Akis. Or should I say, CAPTAIN JOHN Akis." "It's good to see you again," John said, quietly. "Drucanis." 


	2. Chapter II The DayWalkers

Chapter II, The Draga "You remembered, Lord Akis."  
  
The speaker was a pretty woman of around Jim's age, with long reddish-brown hair and eyes that kept flashing different colors every few seconds, until they decided on a deep and beautiful green. Her skin was almost as pale as the moon, and her eyes were watching the two men intently. This new person's face was like a cat's; calm, smooth, and relaxed, with not a wrinkle or crack. Her posture was straight, her beautifully crafted elvish cloak hanging down, a wave of green and gold. A smile broke on her face, and formed a full, red cat grin. This person. this woman. "Not human." Jim mumbled, reaching for his pistol. "What a smart boy." The woman smiled, walking over, and speaking as one would speak to a young child. "Is he your son, John?" -She.- Jim thought furiously. -She's treating me like a KID!- His face turned a light shade of red as the young woman grinned, as if aware of what he was going to, trying to make him do it. John saw, and glared at the young woman, who stopped grinning, and looked away. "Apprentice, Drusilla." John said, slowly moving Jim's hand away from his belt. "What news do you bring from Chalin?" "My father would call a meeting." The woman, Drusilla, said, her face suddenly cold. "Something is going to happen. It has the elves worried. This is not a good sign, Cawdor." "WHAT?!" Jim watched in confusion and fury as his mentor and master packed quickly. "We're going to Chalin?!" Jim shouted, waving his arms in angst. "What about our cargo?! We've already got everything in place! I." "I need to go." John said, coolly, throwing weapons and things into a small pack. "There is something that worries me. Drusilla says that the elves are worried. Elves do not worry unless matters are catastrophic." "Drusilla." Jim paused. "Who was that girl anyway? How do you know her? What IS she?"  
  
"Drucanis." John corrected. "Drusilla is her name in English. She is a Draga, daughter of Makron and Detris, the rulers of the Draga. I have known her almost all of my life."  
  
"Draga." Jim mumbled, throwing his own stuff into a duffel bag. "Those are the supposed immortals born from the bodies of dead gods. They're sacred vampires, right? Day-walkers. Visiting spacers would talk about them."  
  
"What are you doing?" John said, pausing to watch Jim pack.  
  
"Going with you." Jim said, throwing in his jacket. "You think it'll be cold there?"  
  
"It's too dangerous." John said, taking out his pipe and lighting it, as he continued to pack.  
  
"You don't thing that I'll let you go alone, do you?" Jim gave a sarcastic look as he tossed a matchbox to John.  
  
"Your mother will KILL me." John sighed, almost giving in, smiling. If only he had been younger, the adventures he and Jim would have had.  
  
Jim threw his bag over his shoulder, determined. The young man stared at John, with a look of determination, with the same fire in his eyes as he had had when he was young. Sometimes that boy could be such a pain in the. "Fine." John said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wahoo!" 


End file.
